Broly (DBS)/Move List
Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Performs a jab at a downward angle. Has much longer startup than most other characters’ . |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Generates an energy sphere in one hand and swings it upward, knocking the opponent a short distance into the air. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 900 1600 |type-3 = — |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Leaps up and hits the opponent with an elbow strike, then uppercuts them in a brief cinematic, sending them high in the air. This attack only comes out if directly hits an opponent. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An advancing side kick. Moves Broly a considerable distance forward and has very long range. }} |damage-1 = 850 1105 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Performs a charging head-butt with one physical hit’s worth of armor. Holding down increases the damage and distance traveled. }} |damage-1 = 300 1080 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a ki blast forward. Throws an additional five ki blasts if the button is held. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a quick uppercut that knocks the opponent into the air slightly. This is Broly's fastest move. }} |damage-1 = 700, 500, 500, 500 1900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = An alternating series of stomps with each foot. Can chain into itself up to four times. Can cancel into after either the first or second stomp. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A Smash uppercut that launches the opponent high into the air. Immune to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a green beam forward with a large amount of startup. Causes a weak wall bounce on hit. Can be cancelled into a special move within the first few active frames. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Leaps and performs a double axe-handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Performs a midair jab with longer reach than most others. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Turns and performs a midair kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Swings both arms downward for a double axe-handle punch. Causes a sliding knockdown on Smash hit. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 980 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a green energy orb down to the ground, dragging the opponent downward and dealing continuous damage. In the corner, the orb travels downward and does not go offscreen. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Grabs the opponent and throws them into a semi wall bounce, then charges at them and hits them with a point-blank ki blast from his mouth. Blast causes a wall bounce. Cannot grab a grounded opponent. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1300 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Charges forward to grab the opponent and then headbutts them. The raw hit can only grab grounded opponents, but it can grab airborne opponents in the middle of a combo. Can be cancelled into specials. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 800 880 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The grounded variant consists of three hits: one when he is airborne, one when he lands, and one in the shockwave. In the air the move drags the opponent to the ground, and is cancellable into a super upon hitting the ground. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 800 980 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The shockwave hits full-screen and deals more damage, but has more startup and increased recovery frames. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1200 1640 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Has the variant's speed along with higher damage than the variant. Bounces opponent high into the air when hit from close range. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} |damage-1 = 1100 1350 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws a green orb diagonally upward. If the orb hits the opponent before it is released, the move becomes a rush attack, where the opponent is sent flying and Broly follows up with a vanishing axe-handle punch. The rush variant causes a sliding knockdown, and is a side-switch. The projectile cannot be super dashed through. }} |damage-1 = 1520 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = The raw grab can only grab grounded opponents, but it can grab airborne opponents when used in the middle of a combo. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1520 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = The move can only grab opponents that are airborne. Has less startup, but slightly more recovery frames. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1760 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Grabs the opponent and slams them once on each side, then leaps onto them, punches them twice, and sends them flying with a two-fisted slam. The startup depends on the opponent's positioning, having the variant's startup if the opponent is grounded and the variant's startup if the opponent is airborne. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} |damage-1 = 1060 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Grabs the opponent by the leg and tosses them up, then grabs their head and slams it down, proceeding to drag the opponent across the ground in the opposite direction. After dragging the opponent, Broly tosses them up diagonally. Can cancel into a Super Dash, Z Change, or other move depending on positioning. The raw hit can only grab grounded opponent, but does gain the ability to grab airborne opponents while in the middle of a combo. Cannot hit crouching opponents. Functions as a side-switch. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The variant of Raging Quake. Leaps and punches the ground, generating a shockwave that hits grounded opponents full-screen. }} Super Attacks |damage-1 = 2400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Transforms into a Super Saiyan and charges forward with an energy sphere in each hand, generating an explosion after connection. After the initial animation, Broly is invincible. Crosses up regardless if the attack connects or is blocked. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 2040 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Transforms into a Super Saiyan and generates an energy barrier, then charges forward. Can perform two additional charges by pressing the attack button and a directional input. Automatically travels -- -- without any directional inputs. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1800 300 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Transforms into a Super Saiyan and generates an energy shield, then unleashes a barrage of ki blasts in all directions. The whiffed ki blasts then come raining down to the ground. Always causes Broly to teleport back to the ground during recovery. Broly is invincible from frame one when using this move. The damage of the falling ki blasts varies. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4326 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Transforms into a Super Saiyan and throws a charging punch. Upon connection with the opponent, Broly engages his Full-Power Super Saiyan state and fires a multi-hit mouth blast. After successfully connecting the attack, Broly's Frieza Force armor gets destroyed from the increase in muscle size and the damage of all of his attacks is increased by 5% for the remainder of the match. Consumes three Ki gauges per use. }} Navigation Category:Broly (DBS)